The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0013’.
‘VEAZ0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has creamy light yellow-green flower color, single to semi-double flower habit on a semi-upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0013’ originated from an open-pollinated hybridization made in August 2007, in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, plant designated ‘KO399-2’ with a light rose flower color and a more trailing plant habit than ‘VEAZ0013’. The seed was sown in February 2008.
‘VEAZ0013’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2008, in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.